


Different Perspectives

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Advice, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Rantaro had left Hope's Peak within a week of getting back, looking exhausted and weary. Korekiyo calls him as he arrives at his destination, and Rantaro may just have another idea of how to try to find his sisters.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Different Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Writer's Month for hosting this event! Than you to everyone who has supported me thus far, I wanted to try my hand at a different paring that wasn't Shuichi and Kokichi. Lemme know what you guys think!

Rantaro tossed the rest of his luggage onto the hotel’s bed, feeling the exhaustion set in as he sat down. He didn’t mind traveling, but it was nice to finally have a moment to relax and let the stress roll off his shoulders. He barely had time to consider if he wanted to take a shower or if he wanted to read for a bit when his cellphone began to violently buzz. He reached over, already thinking of ignoring the call when he saw who it was. A small smile appeared as he answered and placed the phone to his ear, “You have impeccable timing,” he stated, “I just got to the hotel.”

“I had wondered if you arrived yet or not, dearest,” Korekiyo replied soothingly on the other end. If Rantaro did his mental math right, it was about midnight where Korekiyo was. “Has your search yielded any results as of yet?”

Rantaro’s heart ached at the mention, and he switched the phone to the other side as he stood up. “Nothing yet, I’m still debating about whether or not I should be asking Saihara-kun for his advice.” 

“He is skilled at finding missing people, and would be more helpful than Kirigiri-san.” Korekiyo agreed, “He would be the last person on this earth to judge you.”

Even if that was the case, it was still a fear that nagged at Rantaro. His father didn’t care about his sisters’ well-being, and everyone else was turning a blind eye to the apparent neglect. Rantaro didn’t want his family to be seen through a negative lens, regardless. It was his fault; he was the one that should be shouldering the blame. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Korekiyo must be on the same wavelength. Sometimes it amused Rantaro on how easy Korekiyo could understand him. “You ask too much of yourself. It’s why you and Saihara-kun get along.”

“Haha, I don’t think he would agree with that.” Rantaro laughed, choking a little at how forced it was. He reached the window, and he pulled the blinds open. It wasn’t an unpleasant view of the city. He had a good vantage point to see the town and the pedestrians. He was close to the station, and there were convenience stores that were within easy reach. “What about you, Kiyo?”

“Hm? Ah, no, I haven’t heard anything either.” Korekiyo sighed wistfully, “It sometimes feels as though I am trying to catch the wind. I hear rumors, and when I go to the location, they disappear. I am convinced that they know we’re looking, but it’s an elaborate game of hide and seek.”

Rantaro clicked his tongue. He didn’t think Korekiyo would have much luck either. “It’s probably the mask.”

“You think so?” It had to be a testament to how close they were that Rantaro could say something like that, and not offend Korekiyo. The amusement in his tone lingered in Rantaro’s mind, latching onto it. “I was wondering if it was the bandages myself.”

“They’re not bloody, so I doubt that’s it.” Rantaro teased, “What’s it like over where you are? I imagine you’re somewhere remote.”

“If I was, then I am very grateful for the cell service,” Korekiyo replied dryly, and Rantaro made a soft hum in agreement. That was fair. “Just the same as you, I am located in a city in Taiwan.”

“I’m not anywhere near Taiwan.” Rantaro retorted, amused. “I doubt any of my sisters would be there. So I’m going to guess that this wasn’t a pleasure trip.”

“Unfortunately not. The trip is for an academic paper that Hope’s Peak requested that I write. I will be making my way up to a village not too far from here and seeing what their culture is. Rumor states that they aren’t accepting of outsiders, but are willing to teach me. I’m not sure if I should be happy that luck is on my side, or worry about what bad luck befell Hope’s Peak to get it.” Korekiyo mused. “I still need to do a paper about “luck” and how it works.”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought it’d be a superpower.” Rantaro still was amazed at how “luck” could be considered a talent. Korekiyo was close to one of them, Makoto, he believed. The boy had bad luck that could disguise itself as good luck. Unlike the white-haired boy from the other class, Makoto didn’t seem to have a way to control it, despite it being a talent. 

The situations he managed to get himself into, however, were more than hilarious, even if it was at his own expense.

“Before I left, Ishimaru-kun had expressed to me that he worries that you were not taking care of yourself, and persuaded me to make sure that you are. I tried to tell him that we were not going to meet up this time, but I admit that you also have me worried. You barely stayed at Hope’s Peak for a week.” Rantaro had wondered when Korekiyo was going to bring that up. He sighed as he rested his head against the window, feeling the cold glass against his forehead. 

“It was just another rumor that I needed to chase. There’s nothing wrong.”

“So say the bags under your eyes and how near all of our classmates had expressed some level of concern.” Korekiyo wasn’t one to lecture. Rantaro had a feeling that this was mostly to get his classmates off of his back. “Shall I mention that even Ouma-kun had been upset with you?”

“Ouma-kun?” Rantaro couldn’t picture it. The Ultimate Supreme Leader rarely took notice of someone’s suffering unless he was the cause of it. Then again, Ouma just had his way of looking out for people. “... I’m trying not to give up.”

“Boundless energy and effort have been your driving force for years, it’s almost time for a burnout,” Korekiyo commented.

“I don’t have time for burnout.”

“You will drive yourself mad if you do not take the time to care for yourself. How will you face your siblings if you appear before them looking like a corpse? If I were your sister, and you stood before me, my heart would break.”

Ah. That was the kicker, wasn’t it? Rantaro pulled away from the window and yanked the blinds shut. “I’m still-“

“I do not want you to give up.” Korekiyo soothed, as though Rantaro was nothing more than a frightened child. Maybe he was one. Every rumor he heard, he couldn’t help but chase. Every false lead, even when he knew that it would ultimately lead him to nowhere but a new experience. He was grateful to be able to afford to travel the way he was. He was thankful that Hope’s Peak allowed him to cultivate the talent as he looked for his siblings. But, Rantaro felt as though he was running out of time. He had been searching for years, and years and the trail weren’t getting any warmer. He felt as though he was trying to keep up, trying to reach for them when they were so far from his grasp. “I just want you to take a break and ease your spirit. As well as it can be.”

“You know, Angie-san said something about that to me before I left.” Rantaro mused thoughtfully. “Something about how Kami-sama was going to come after my blood if I didn’t take time to be in my skin.”

“Wonderful Angie-san, she certainly does not mince words.” Korekiyo huffed a laugh, “so with all of us begging for you to take a break, you should venture out of the hotel room and do something for yourself.” 

“Oh?” He was sure he could figure something out; he knew how to wander the streets and not get lost. Maybe that was the problem.

“Maybe you should lose yourself in the streets, and find yourself in a forest.” Korekiyo always seemed to know where his mind was going.

“You know...maybe that’s why I’m not very good at playing hide and seek.” Rantaro couldn’t help but muse aloud. “I’m too scared to get lost.”

“So you don’t know what it’s like to be lost. You just know what it’s like to be found.” Korekiyo hummed. “Then, perhaps this trip is good for you, after all. I should let you go. I trust you’ll call me when you find yourself, whatever that looks like.”

“Thanks for talking to me, Kiyo. I love you.”

“Any time, dearest. I love you, as well.” Korekiyo hummed softly before hanging up.


End file.
